Surprise!
by changkyuproject16
Summary: 18 February adalah hari ulang tahun Changmin, Yunho beserta Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu bermaksud untuk memberikan sebuah kejutan tepat di hari ulang tahun Changmin, siapa sangka justru merekalah yang paling terkejut malam itu/Changkyu/9th entry for Changkyu Project 2016#FebruaryWithChangKyu


**"Surprise!"**

* * *

Summary: 18 February adalah hari ulang tahun Changmin. Yunho beserta Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu bermaksud untuk memberikan sebuah kejutan tepat di hari ulang tahun Changmin. Siapa sangka justru merekalah yang paling terkejut malam itu.

.

.

.

Pairing: Changmin x Kyuhyun

Genre: Mature, Smut.

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: ide, plot dan keseluruhan fanfiksi ini adalah milik saya, kecuali nama-nama yang digunakan di dalamnya.

Warning: ada adegan dewasa yang tidak diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang berusia dibawah 17 tahun, dirty talk and explicit s*x scene.

Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk meramaikan event changkyuproject16.

Happy birthday Shim Changmin!

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil? Changmin kan paling sulit diberi kejutan. Dia selalu tahu," seorang pria berwajah cantik bertanya pada pria lain yang berdiri memunggunginya, pria yang ditanyai tampak sibuk memasukkan kode _password_ pada layar _touchscreen_ kecil yang ada di samping pintu.

"Ia pasti tidak akan menyangka kita ada disini malam ini, kau tenang saja, Boo," jawab Yunho menyakinkan, tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan keempat pria dewasa itupun segera masuk ke dalam apartemen Changmin yang terlihat gelap.

"Bukankah ini sama saja dengan _trespassing_?" tanya Yoochun, mereka masuk ke dalam tanpa melepas sepatu di _foyer_ , alasan Yunho ia tak mau Changmin sampai melihat sepatu mereka di depan pintu saat ia pulang nanti dan sadar kalau keempat hyungnya itu ada di dalam apartemennya.

"Hah? Tres apa?" tanya Junsu bingung dengan istilah asing yang keluar dari mulut Yoochun.

" _Trespassing_ , itu artinya masuk tanpa ijin Junsu-yah," jawab Yoochun, sudah terbiasa dengan kepolosan Junsu yang tak hilang meski sudah kepala tiga.

"Ooh…kenapa kau tak bilang saja dari awal, malah pakai istilah Inggris segala," kata Junsu sambil tertawa-tawa khasnya yang seperti lumba-lumba. Yoochun hanya bisa mendengus maklum dan tak melanjutkan pembahasan yang menurutnya kurang penting.

"Kalian berdua kuajak kemari untuk membantu bukan untuk mengobrol disitu. Ayo kemari dan bantu aku meniup balon," omel Jaejoong yang terlihat kesulitan mengikat balon berwarna merah di tangannya.

"Balon? Kau serius hyung?" tanya Yoochun tak percaya menatap balon di tangannya, usia mereka yang sudah kepala tiga menurutnya tak lagi sesuai dengan selebrasi ulang tahun berdekorasi balon warna-warni, memangnya ini pesta ulang tahun anak TK?

Junsu sendiri tampaknya tak ambil pusing dengan tema kejutan ulang tahun Changmin dan sudah sibuk membantu Jaejoong meniup balon.

"Tentu saja aku serius, memangnya kenapa? Bukankah balonnya cantik? Aku sengaja membeli balon dengan kualitas terbaik," jawab Jaejoong justru bangga dengan balon yang ia beli dengan harga yang cukup fantastis.

"Erm…ya…balon juga tak apa sih…" Yoochun yang tak berniat memperpanjang perdebatan pun akhirnya menurut saja disuruh meniup balon oleh Jaejoong. Bertahun-tahun bersama dengan hyung cantiknya itu membuat Yoochun mengerti tak ada gunanya berusaha membantah seorang Kim Jaejoong. Ya, kalau kau masih ingin hidup tenang lebih baik berusaha menghindar dari perdebatan tak jelas dengan Kim Jaejoong.

"Jae, bantu aku memegang ini," panggil Yunho yang tengah sibuk memasang banner bertuliskan ' _Happy Birthday Choikang Changmin_ ' di dinding ruangan. Sepertinya untuk sejam kedepan keempat pria dewasa ini akan sibuk mendekorasi ulang ruang tengah apartemen Changmin dengan balon warna-warni dan pernak-pernik ulang tahun lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho dan Jaejoong menatap penuh bangga ke sekeliling ruangan. Balon warna-warni yang memenuhi ruangan ditambah beberapa balon yang sengaja dibuat menempel di _ceiling_ , banner dengan tulisan ' _Happy Birthday Choikang Changmin_ ' yang sudah terpasang rapi di dinding, _party popper_ dan confetti yang sudah siap menunggu Changmin pulang dan masuk ke dalam ruangan serta kue ulang tahun hasil karya Jaejoong yang menunggu dengan cantik di atas meja.

"Persiapan sudah beres, tinggal menunggu Changmin pulang," kata Yunho lalu mematikan lampu di ruangan tersebut. Rencananya begitu Changmin pulang dan memasuki ruang tengah mereka akan melemparkan confetti dan _party popper_. Lalu Jaejoong akan datang membawa cake ulang tahun sambil menyanyikan lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun'. Kemudian setelah berdoa bersama, Changmin akan meniup lilin di atas _cake_. _Planning_ dan persiapan sudah sempurna, tinggal menunggu eksekusinya saja.

"Kira-kira dia bakal pulang jam berapa, hyung?" tanya Junsu yang kelihatan mulai bosan. Mereka sudah menunggu dalam kegelapan sekitar lima belas menit setelah selesai dengan semua persiapan pesta.

"Hmm…setengah jam yang lalu aku menghubunginya, menanyakan keberadaannya dan ia bilang sudah di jalan menuju pulang. Kurasa sebentar lagi ia akan sampai," jawab Yunho melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Seingatnya hari ini jadwal Changmin hanyalah pemotretan untuk _cover_ salah satu majalah _fashion_ yang harusnya sudah selesai sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih…" gerutu Junsu mendengar jawaban Yunho. Yoochun yang duduk di samping Junsu sepertinya tidak ambil pusing karena pria berjidat lebar itu justru terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya.

"Sst…diamlah, Suie, aku seperti mendengar suara gaduh di depan pintu," bisik Jaejoong sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. Keempat pria dewasa itu pun menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat dan menajamkan indera pendengaran mereka.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian keempat pria dewasa itu mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Yunho langsung memberikan aba-abanya, ketiganya langsung berdiri di samping pintu masuk ruang tengah sementara Jaejoong bersiap menyalakan lilin yang sudah terpasang di atas cake.

 _Bruk_

"Engh…"

Keempat pasang mata yang berada di tengah kegelapan ruang tengah apartemen Changmin kontan membulat begitu mendengar suara hantaman benda berat ke dinding diikuti dengan suara lenguhan dan desahan dua orang manusia.

"Astaga…jangan bilang kalau Changmin…membawa perempuan ke rumah?" tanya Jaejoong panik sambil berbisik. Buru-buru ia kembali mematikan lilin yang sudah dihidupkannya.

"Bagaimana ini hyung?" tanya Junsu yang entah sejak kapan sudah bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Yunho. Yunho sendiri masih bingung dengan keadaan yang mendadak berbalik, padahal seharusnya merekalah yang memberikan kejutan untuk Changmin tapi justru mereka pula yang dikejutkan oleh kepulangan Changmin.

"Ah! C-chwang…" pekikan bernada tinggi dari 'teman' Changmin membuat keempat pria di ruang tengah menganga.

"I-itu…bukannya suara Kyuhyun?" tanya Jaejoong, nadanya terdengar kaget dan panik bersamaan.

"Jadi ini kesibukan yang Kyuhyun bilang saat aku bertanya apa ia sibuk di hari ulang tahun Changmin…" bisik Yunho. Dia mengingat upayanya menelepon Kyuhyun kemarin, bermaksud mengajak pria pencinta game yang juga _partner in crime_ magnaenya itu untuk ikut serta dalam _surprise party_ ulang tahun Changmin. Yunho pikir Kyuhyun akan antusias tapi magnae Super Junior itu justru menolaknya dengan alasan kalau ia sudah ada kesibukan lain.

"Sejak kapan mereka berdua…?" Yoochun menggantung kalimatnya tepat saat suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar dari balik dinding.

"Y-yah…jangan disini, kita ke kamar saja…" ucap Kyuhun sambil menahan desahannya, hal yang sulit ketika Changmin menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya tampak sibuk menggerayangi semua bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang bisa ia gapai sementara bibirnya sibuk meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di sekitar bahu dan perpotongan leher Kyuhyun yang terekspos.

"Hmm…kenapa? Lagipula kita sudah sama-sama tak sabar…" goda Changmin sambil meremas gundukan kecil diantara kedua kaki Kyuhyun yang masih berbalut celana jeans hitam panjang.

"Ah! C-changmin~" panggil Kyuhyun dalam desahannya. Sepertinya Changmin kali ini sudah sukses membuat dirinya terpaksa mengikuti nafsu tak terkontrol milik Changmin.

"Hee~ sudah tidak berontak lagi, _babe_?" Changmin menghentikan minitrasinya pada tubuh Kyuhyun saat menyadari tak lagi ada penolakan dari lawan mainnya. Padahal sejak tadi Kyuhyun terus-terusan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

"Percuma, tenaga bocah kelebihan gizi sepertimu mana mungkin bisa kukalahkan," jawab Kyuhyun, masih tak ridho dibilang mengalah dan ikut terbawa suasana. Padahal jujur saja, ia sudah _turn on_ sejak Changmin menciumnya dengan intens di depan pintu tadi.

Changmin terkekeh, ia paling suka melihat ekpresi merajuk Kyuhyun yang menurutnya terlalu manis sampai-sampai bisa bikin diabetes.

"Hmm…kalau begitu, _itadakimasu_!" Changmin langsung menarik ujung sweater Kyuhyun keatas, mengekspos dada polos Kyuhyun yang berkulit pucat. Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke dada Kyuhyun lalu dengan lidahnya Changmin menyentil ujung _nipple_ Kyuhyun yang sudah mengeras.

"Nngh.." Kyuhyun berusaha menahan lenguhan nikmatnya dengan menggigit ujung sweaternya sendiri.

Keduanya sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu dan tak sadar dengan kehadiran empat orang pria lain di ruang tengah yang saat ini hanya bisa menutup empat pasang telinga mereka mendengar suara-suara erotis yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun dan kata-kata kotor yang terlontar dari mulut Changmin.

"Hyung, apa tidak sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang? Sepertinya mereka tidak akan berhenti untuk waktu yang lama" tanya Yoochun. Yunho masih diam, _speechless_ karena tanpa sengaja memergoki magnae kesayangannya tengah melakukan _this and that_ dengan magnae Super Junior, _labelmate_ mereka sendiri _._ Oh, ayolah Jung Yunho, Changmin bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Pergi kemana, Chun-ah? Mereka ada di depan pintu! Kita tak mungkin kan muncul di hadapan mereka saat ini lalu bilang 'Ah, maaf mengganggu, lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian' lalu pergi begitu saja? Kau pikir Changmin akan memaafkan kita?" tanya Jaejoong yang ikutan duduk di lantai bersama Yoochun.

"Jadi bagaimana dong?" tanya Junsu, pria lumba-lumba itu tampak memelas. Meskipun kedekatan mereka seperti saudara namun Junsu tidak mau tahu soal urusan ranjang Changmin dan siapa yang ditidurinya. Apalagi harus memergoki seperti ini!

"Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi, kita harus tetap disini sampai mereka selesai. Toh, apapun yang terjadi kita pasti akan diamuk oleh Changmin," ucap Yunho pasrah yang diamini ketiga pria lainnya.

"Tapi…aku tak tau kalau Kyuhyun dan Changmin…" kembali kalimat Yoochun menggantung begitu terdengar suara resleting yang terbuka.

"Aku tak bawa _lube_ , hisap aku Kyu" instruksi Changmin itu membuat keempat pria dewasa yang bersembunyi di ruang tengah kelagapan, bingung antara ingin menutup mulut mereka yang menganga lebar atau telinga mereka.

"Kau ini…makanya ku bilang kita ke kamar saja…" gerutu Kyuhyun tapi ia berjongkok juga di hadapan Changmin, tangannya memegang kejantanan Changmin yang masih setengah tegang, mengusap-usapnya dengan gerakan pelan, membasahi batangan daging itu dengan spermanya sendiri.

"Kau tau kan kalau _canine_ senang menandai wilayah kekuasaannya, anggap saja yang kita lakukan saat ini sama dengan itu" jawab Changmin asal, dasar dia-nya saja sudah tak sabar ingin berbuat hal-hal yang tidak senonoh dengan Kyuhyun.

"Lagipula ini kan ulang tahunku…" Changmin berdesis saat lidah Kyuhyun menyentuh kepala Changmin junior di bawah sana "…dan kau yang bilang aku boleh meminta apa saja..."

"Hmpf..." Kyuhyun memasukkan batang kejantanan Changmin ke dalam mulutnya, mengoral bagian tubuh Changmin itu dengan lihai. Changmin sampai memejamkan matanya, terhanyut oleh teknik Kyuhyun.

"Ah Kyu…ssh…kau tak boleh melakukan ini pada lelaki lain," ucap Changmin di sela desahannya. Satu tangannya bergerak mengelus helaian rambut _ebony_ Kyuhyun, sesekali mendorong kepala Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam hisapannya. Padahal dulu saat mereka baru berpacaran Kyuhyun paling tidak mau kalau disuruh mengoralnya. Tapi lihatlah saat ini, bibir tipis itu menempel mesra dengan kulit kejantanan Changmin, bergerak maju mundur. Sesekali Kyuhyun akan menarik nafasnya dengan kuat hingga kedua pipinya mencekung, memberikan tarikan kuat di kemaluan Changmin yang tegang dan sensitif.

"Mmpf…kau pikir…slrp…aku mau…mmm…mengoral milik pria lain?" tanya Kyuhyun di sela isapannya, vibrasi yang ditimbulkan oleh ucapan Kyuhyun itu membuat Changmin yang penisnya masih berada di dalam mulut Kyuhyun merem-melek keenakan.

"Aish…aah…a-aku mau…" Changmin menahan kepala Kyuhyun dan mendorong pinggulnya maju. Mulut Kyuhyun yang masih tersumpal kejantanan Changmin mengeluarkan desahan pelan saat cairan kental dari Changmin junior menembaki bagian dalam mulutnya.

Changmin melepaskan nafas yang ia tahan saat ejakulasinya lalu memundurkan pinggulnya, membiarkan kejantanannya yang masih _ready to go_ keluar dari mulut hangat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya yang basah menatap Changmin. Kedua tangannya ia tengadahkan di bawah mulutnya dan dengan mata yang masih menatap Changmin, Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lelehan sperma Changmin jatuh membasahi dagu dan tangannya yang sengaja ia tengadahkan.

Melihat pemandangan erotis itu Changmin menggeram, satu tangannya sudah sibuk mengurut kejantanannya lagi, membuat batangan daging itu mengeras.

"Ck…kau terlihat sangat seksi, _babe,_ dengan mulut belepotan sperma seperti itu," Changmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun, menyuruh pria itu untuk berdiri dan menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding.

"Ini, kan, salahmu. Bukannya mengeluarkan Changmin junior dari mulutku kau malah melesakkannya semakin dalam padahal kau tau kau sudah hampir ejakulasi," omel Kyuhyun. Entahlah, pada mood seperti ini pun magnae Super Junior itu masih bisa mengomel. Mungkin Kyuhyun ketularan _tsundere_ nya Eunhyuk.

Changmin tertawa, "Maaf, Kyunnie," bisiknya lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun, tak perduli kalau bibir itu baru saja mengoral kejantanannya. Dengan cepat Changmin membuka kancing celana jeans Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sendiri meskipun disibukkan oleh lidah Changmin yang menginvasi mulutnya masih bisa bersikap kooperatif dengan langsung menurunkan celananya sekaligus. Satu tangan Changmin bergerak menyentuh paha telanjang Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun yang masih ia cium mendesah nikmat.

"Buka kakimu, sayang," instruksi Changmin yang diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Pria manis itu membuka kakinya, membiarkan tangan Changmin bergerak menyentuh bagian paha dalamnya.

Sambil menciumi bibir dan wajah Kyuhyun, Changmin mengangkat satu kaki Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan kaki itu di pinggangnya. Tangan kanan Changmin meremas bokong Kyuhyun yang terangkat, membuat magnae Super Junior itu mendesah nikmat. Ia suka dengan sentuhan Changmin di kulitnya.

Bibir Changmin menyeringai mendengar desahan-desahan erotis yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Tangan kanannya pun bergerak semakin bebas, meremas dan memukul pelan bokong Kyuhyun yang lumayan berisi.

Changmin mengambil spermanya yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya lalu melesakkan kedua jari itu ke dalam _hole_ Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya menggoda otot di sekitar _hole_ sempit itu dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil.

"Aah! Ah!" jerit Kyuhyun antara sakit dan nikmat saat dua jari Changmin memasuki analnya. Dengan gerakan instingtif Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Changmin, memeluk pria jangkung yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan erat.

"C-changmiin…aah…di-disitu…" ucap Kyuhyun disela desahannya saat jari Changmin berhasil menyentuh bagian sensitif di dalam analnya.

"Hmm? Dimana _chagiya_? Disini?" tanya Changmin, sengaja menggoda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Lebih…nngh…dalam…" kedua matanya terpejam. Dirinya sudah hanyut dalam kenikmatan duniawi yang diberikan Changmin pada tubuhnya.

Changmin melesakkan kedua jarinya lebih dalam, menyentuh bagian sensitif itu dengan kuat, membuat sebuah jeritan nikmat lolos dari belah bibir Kyuhyun.

"Mmm…Chwang~…aku ingin…" desah Kyuhyun manja, tubuhnya bergerak menggesekkan kejantanannya dan kejantanan Changmin.

"Ingin apa, Kyuhyun _chagi_?" tanya Changmin pura-pura tak mengerti dengan bahasa tubuh Kyuhyun.

"A-aku…mmm…ingin kau…ah…di dalam tubuhku" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Changmin. Pria manis itu menggigit-gigit kecil telinga Changmin, salah satu _gesture_ nya saat meminta lebih.

Changmin mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari anal Kyuhyun, senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Changmin, inilah yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi. Kyuhyun yang meminta dirinya. Changmin tak ingin merasuki Kyuhyun sebelum pria itu memintanya, hal ini sudah menjadi semacam aturan tak tertulis dalam kegiatan ranjang Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Changmin tidak boleh masuk sebelum Kyuhyun mengizinkannya.

"Angkat kakimu yang satunya, sayang. Lingkarkan di pinggangku," kata Changmin.

"E-eh? Kau mau menggendongku seperti koala? Y-yang benar saja Chwang…berat badan kita tak beda jauh, kau juga hanya lebih tinggi enam centi dariku-yah! _Ah-fuck! That's deep!_ " rentetan kalimat Kyuhyun terhenti saat Changmin dengan sekali hentakan memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah dalam gendongannya, meskipun disebut menggendong toh punggung Kyuhyun tetap menempel di dinding jadi beban tubuh Kyuhyun tak sepenuhnya digendong oleh Changmin.

"Ah…kau…lebih ketat dari biasanya, Kyu" geram Changmin merasakan ketat dan hangat anal Kyuhyun melingkupi kejantanannya. Mungkin karena posisi mereka yang tengah berdiri maka anal Kyuhyun terasa lebih sempit dari biasanya.

Kyuhyun sedikit meringis saat Changmin dengan pelan menarik bagian tubuhnya keluar dari anal Kyuhyun, meskipun mereka sudah sering berhubungan badan tapi rasa sakit saat _intercourse_ selalu membuat Kyuhyun tak nyaman. Bagaimanapun juga bagian tubuhnya itu tidak di desain untuk dimasuki oleh benda apapun.

"C-chwang…pe-pelan-pelan…" rintih Kyuhyun, lengannya memeluk Changmin dengan erat. Kyuhyun bahkan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Changmin, berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya menerima intrusi Changmin.

Changmin sendiri meskipun sudah _turn on_ berat tetap menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun dan bergerak dengan pelan, membiarkan Kyuhyun membiasakan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Changmin yang berada di dalamnya. Changmin mengecupi leher dan pundak Kyuhyun, berusaha membantu merilekskan pria dalam gendongannya itu.

Sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam Kyuhyun berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya, ia tahu kalau Changmin sudah sangat bersabar dengan hanya menggerakkan kejantanannya pelan meskipun benda panjang dan keras itu justru semakin membesar di dalam dan menggesek lubang analnya _oh so deliciously!_

" _Changmiin~ you can move faster now"_ ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada diayun, dikecupnya bibir tebal Changmin, lembut diawal dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil di bibir bawahnya.

"Hmm, jangan marahi aku kalau kau akan kesulitan bergerak setelah ini" bisik Changmin di antara kedua bibir Kyuhyun, dengan gerakan cepat dan kuat iapun mendorong pinggulnya maju, melesakkan bagian tubuhnya kedalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aaah!"

Suara erangan dan desahan yang diselingi dengan kalimat-kalimat kotor pemancing birahi sahut menyahut mengisi kesunyian apartemen pribadi milik Changmin. Kedua pria dewasa yang sedang saling memadu kasih itu masih tak sadar kalau bukan hanya mereka saja yang berada di apartemen tersebut. Keempat pria lainnya yang berada di balik tembok tampak terkesima, empat pasang mata itu membulat lebar. Ada rona kemerahan di pipi mereka saat mendengar Changmin memuji betapa hangat dan ketat bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang menyatu dengannya maupun desahan erotis Kyuhyun yang diselingi oleh teriakan _More! Faster! Yes…yess!_

Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelah Yunho terlihat sedikit gelisah, sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia mati-matian berusaha menutupi gundukan diantara kedua kakinya.

"Y-yunnie…kurasa kita benar-benar tak seharusnya berada disini," bisiknya pada Yunho. Mata bulat Jaejoong melirik kearah Yoochun dan Junsu yang duduk di seberangnya. Junsu sedang menutup kedua telinganya sementara Yoochun justru terlihat seperti sedang merekam sesuatu dengan ponsel pintarnya. Oh Yoochun…

"Umm…ya, kau benar. Harusnya kita tidak usah membuat kejutan segala," Yunho mengusap wajahnya. Dia berusaha mengabaikan suara-suara dibalik dinding dan membayangkan kalau dirinya saat ini tengah berada di atas panggung dan ditonton ribuan Cassiopeia. Bukannya sedang berada di balik dinding di mana magnaenya sedang melakukan _intercourse_ dengan teman lelakinya!

"Apa kita harus menunggu sampai mereka siap, hyung? Dengan stamina Changmin…bisa-bisa mereka baru siap besok pagi!" tanya Junsu masih dengan kedua tangan menutupi telinganya.

"Haah…aku tak tau, Junsu-yah. Ini benar-benar diluar rencana..."

Jeritan Kyuhyun di balik dinding terdengar semakin intense dan lebih _high pitch_ dari sebelum-sebelumnya, begitupun dengan erangan dan desahan dari Changmin. Kalau sudah seperti ini itu artinya mereka sudah akan klimaks kan? Oh ayolah…kalian segera selesaikan urusan biologis kalian itu. Yunho benar-benar sudah tak sanggup kalau harus berdiam diri sambil mendengarkan _live streaming porn_ ini lebih lama lagi.

" _I'm coming Kyu baby…I'm com-fuck! Aah_ …" erangan Changmin disusul dengan teriakan " _Changmiiinn~_ " dari Kyuhyun menandai berakhirnya _live streaming porn_ untuk keempat tamu tak diundang itu. Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun menghembuskan nafas lega. Yah…meskipun mungkin setelah ini mereka berempat tidak akan bisa menatap Changmin dan Kyuhyun tanpa mengingat jeritan saat keduanya mencapai klimaks malam ini.

" _It's time to die,"_ kata Yoochun. Yunho, Jaejoong dan Junsu menelan ludah.

"Aku tidak percaya sudah menyutujui ide gilamu untuk _quickie_ di depan pintu seperti ini," gerutu Kyuhyun setelah Changmin mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang anal Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengenakan kembali sweater dan celananya.

Changmin tertawa, "Itu karena kau mencintaiku, _babe_ " ucapnya sambil mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat. Pria jangkung itu melepaskan kondom yang ia pakai, mengikat ujungnya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah yang ada di samping pintu. Changmin memakai kembali celananya sebelum mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam.

"Hmm? Kenapa kau hanya berdiri disini?" tanya Changmin bingung mendapati Kyuhyunnya hanya berdiri mematung di depan ruang tengah. Tangan Changmin menekan sakelar yang ada di dinding, mengiluminasi ruangan gelap itu.

" _Oh-Shit!_ Hyungdeul?!" jeritnya melihat keempat hyungnya tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan. Dan ada apa dengan ruang tengahnya? Sejak kapan ruang tengah apartemennya dipenuhi oleh balon warna-warni dan dekorasi pesta anak TK?

"Err… _Surprise?_ " Jaejoong melemparkan _confetti_ yang ia pegang kearah Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah Changmin yang berdiri di sampingnya dan seketika juga ia merasa prihatin pada keempat hyung yang ada di depan mereka. Ah…Changmin benar-benar marah.

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksudnya semua ini? Kalian masuk ke apartemenku tanpa izin?!" amuk Changmin. Kyuhyun sampai harus menahan Changmin yang tampak sudah siap menerkam apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

"I-ini idenya Yunho hyung! Aku, Jaejoong hyung dan Yoochun hanya mengikutinya saja kok" ucap Junsu berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya dengan menumbalkan Yunho. Yunho menelan ludah. Haah…ia benar-benar belum siap kalau harus mati muda.

"M-maaf Changmin-ah…hyung hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu" jawab Yunho takut-takut, ia bahkan tak berani menatap mata Changmin.

"Ok, kalau tujuan kalian adalah untuk memberikanku kejutan kalian sudah berhasil _but I'm not even impressed with this type of surprise!_ "

"Ka-kami benar-benar minta maaf Changmin-ah. Kami tak bermaksud buruk. Lihatlah, hyung bahkan sudah menyiapkan _cake_ ulang tahun untukmu," Jaejoong berusaha melunakkan emosi Changmin dengan menunjukkan _cake_ yang ia siapkan.

"Ayolah Chwang~ hyungdeul berniat baik ingin memberimu pesta ulang tahun. Kau tidak boleh bertingkah seperti ini," bujuk Kyuhyun, tak tega juga dia melihat keempat hyungnya terlihat seperti anak kucing yang baru dimarahi induknya.

Changmin membuang nafasnya dengan kasar, matanya masih menatap tajam pada keempat hyungnya yang tampak salah tingkah. Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi, dari wajah mereka yang memerah dan _gesture_ salah tingkah itu, Changmin yakin keempat hyungnya sudah mendengar sendiri apa yang ia dan Kyuhyun lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu. Jujur saja, Changmin tidak punya tendensi _voyeurism_ sama sekali dan apa yang dilakukannya dengan Kyuhyun, Changmin ingin hanya menjadi konsumsi pribadi mereka berdua saja.

"Umm…sepertinya kami…pulang saja," kali ini Yoochun yang buka suara. Keempat pria itupun bergegas mengemasi barang mereka, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf Changmin-ah," wajah Yunho terlihat memohon, Changmin tak tega juga kalau sudah melihat hyung tertuanya seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan marah lagi pada kalian…tapi tolong jangan berusaha membuat _surprise party_ di apartemenku lagi," Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Sekarang kalian pulanglah hyung…dan terima kasih untuk niat baiknya, meskipun berakhir kacau," kata Changmin. Keempat hyungnya bergantian mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya dan bergegas keluar dari apartemen Changmin.

"Paling tidak _surprise party_ nya sukses, bahkan si empunya ide pun ikut terkejut," kekeh Kyuhyun begitu melihat Changmin kembali ke ruang tengah setelah sebelumnya mengantarkan Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu ke depan pintu.

Kyuhyun mencolek _frosting_ diatas cake buatan Jaejoong lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Enak! Jaejoong hyung memang jago memasak, kasihan sekali kau malah memarahinya tadi,"

Changmin tertawa.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

 **Guess who am i?**


End file.
